


Un dernier détail, Blake...

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Grief/Mourning, L'affaire Francis Blake, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: L'affaire Francis Blake, entre les bulles de la page 57.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [One last detail, Blake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998612) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1)
  * Inspired by [Alternatives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729540) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1). 



> Parce que, en écrivant le début de l'alternative du même volume, j'ai trouvé que ce passage méritait son propre développement... et je n'en reviens pas du boulot de recherche que j'ai pu faire pour deux lignes. (oui, j'ai fait un plan de MJ - prononcé meuj - pour visualiser les déplacements)

"Un dernier détail, Blake..." faisant signe à Jack qu'il prenait le relai quelques instants,  le colonel Orik entraîne le capitaine du centre de la pièce vers la fenêtre qui a vue sur les falaises et la mer. Le point de vue est magnifique et parfait pour pavoiser. Car cette fois-ci, après tant d'années, est venu le moment de son triomphe ! Enfin !

  
"Si vous comptez sur votre ami Mortimer pour venir à la rescousse, " continue-t-il, tandis que Blake regardant vers la côte-- était-ce un homme d'Olrik assis là bas sur un rocher ? -- semblait guetter le moindre mouvement, " j'ai le regret de vous apprendre qu'il est tombé d'une falaise et que son cadavre flotte actuellement en direction des Iles Shetland. "

  
Voir le visage de Blake qui se fige, l'instant où il croit qu'Olrik veut le tromper, celui où il voit le triomphe dans les yeux de son ennemi et réalise qu'il dit la vérité, tout cela vient ajouter à la consécration du colonel.

  
"Voilà un épilogue qui me paie enfin de tous les ennuis que vous m'avez causés durant toutes ces années." jubile Olrik.

  
\-------------------

  
Mort. Philip, mort. Un instant, Blake se refuse à y croire, mais l'exultation dans les yeux de son ennemi, l'homme d'Olrik en haut de la falaise... Olrik est convaincu, il n'a pas le moindre doute et ce n'est pas un homme à affirmer sans preuve. C'est plausible, car c'est dans cette direction que courait son ami... ce ne peut qu'être vrai. Philip. Mort.

  
"Misérable ! " s'exclame le capitaine lorsqu'Olrik a fini sa tirade. Mais c'est seulement un dernier mouvement de résistance et de colère. Son esprit tourne à vide, il ne trouve plus un seul qualificatif pour l'homme qui lui fait face.

  
Mort. Philip est mort.

  
Anéanti par cette dernière nouvelle et ne percevant pas même le regard moqueur d'Olrik, Blake se laisse entrainer sans résistance par Jack devant la vitrine et par la porte opposée à celle par laquelle il est entré jusqu'à un escalier menant dans les sous-sols du château...

  
Chaque marche est pour lui un degré d'une descente aux enfers. S'il n'avait pas laissé l'adresse de Viriginia à Mortimer, s'il n'avait pas tout arrangé pour que son ami puisse le rejoindre, s'il n'avait pas entrainé Philip dans une affaire si périlleuse... Mortimer pourrait encore être en sécurité dans leur appartement de Londres. Quelle erreur de sa part de tenter d'infiltrer ce réseau pour tomber sur Olrik !

  
Ces sombres pensées tournant en boucle dans son esprit, il ne réagit pas devant l'installation sophistiquée des sous-sols où Jack le conduit avant de le pousser sans ménagement dans un sinistre cachot.

  
"Capitaine ?! ... Ils vous ont eu, vous aussi ?! " Honeychurch. Son adjoint occupe également la même cellule, les mains liées derrière le dos. Voilà pourquoi Olrik connaissait sa fréquence.

  
"Hello, David ! J'en ai bien peur, mon garçon." Encore une mort dont il va être responsable.

  
Philip est mort. Tout est perdu.

  
La lourde porte en bois ferré s'est refermée derrière eux et, abattu, Blake se laisse tomber plutôt qu'il s’assoit aux côté du jeune homme.

  
"Je crains fort que tout ne soit perdu," explique-t-il. Il est hors-jeu, son adjoint est prisonnier avec lui, "Mortimer est mort par ma faute et je ne vois vraiment pas qui pourrait nous sauver, à présent."

  
Tout est fini. Honeychurch peut tenter de s'échapper, mais Blake ne saurait même pas par où commencer. Philip est mort, le monde qui l'entoure semble coupé de lui, étranger.

  
L'univers n'a plus de sens si l'homme qu'il aime n'existe plus. Philip est mort, Francis ne souhaite pas en réchapper.

  
Il ne s'aperçoit même pas de la première plainte de souffrance qui s'échappe à peine de ses lèvres. Il ne reste plus rien en lui que la douleur du désespoir.

**Author's Note:**

> Et en lisant l'excellente fiction de marysutherland http://archiveofourown.org/works/328489 , j'ai vu une description qui résume parfaitement ce passage.
> 
> He had the look of a man who would scream if he knew how to.


End file.
